Project Cupid
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Kierra has a crush on Max but she can't talk to him. So it is up to Diva and Amethyst to get them alone so Keirra will have no choice but to talk to him. Valintines Day story.
1. Plan of Love

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-eighth Invader Zim story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, Crash Course, A Meekrob Christmas Carol, Birthday Surprise and Half Knowledge. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Zim's Base

Amethyst had just come out of the elevator singing "Brazzle Dazzle Day" and acting so happy.

-Amethyst-**It's a Brazzle Dazzle day,  
>So throw off the past an everything in it,<br>That's the Brazzle Dazzle way,  
>Enjoying your time, from minute to minute,<strong>(She continued to sing and as she did she passed Diva who saw how happy her master was. So she followed Amethyst into her room.) **Running through the sand without your shoes on (shoes on),  
>Making sure that you don't keep your blues on,<br>Finding a boat we can cruise on  
>It's a Brazzle Dazzle day,<br>When you think of love and never a sorrow,**

-Diva- Wow Master you sure seem happy. What's the occasion?

-Amethyst- Only the best occasion ever Diva.

-Diva- Uw tell me.

-Amethyst- Well you know how I told you that tomorrow is Valentines Day?

-Diva- How could I forget me and Gir are destine to be together tomorrow.

-Amethyst- You're not the only love birds. Shadow and I are going on a wonderful date tomorrow. He's gonna take me to a space restaurant, a movie, and then we're gonna go see the Fire Meteors.

-Diva- The what?

-Amethyst- They're these metros that collide with each other once every thousand years and when they do all shorts of colors and explosions happen. Julie says it's a magical once in a life time sight to be held. So Shadow, Julie, Dad, and I are all going to see it. And Gir, Minimoose, You, Kierra, and Max can come too if you guys want to. I asked the others, but they said they had other Valentines Day related planes, but I told them I would tape if for them anyway.

-Diva- Sounds awesome Master and I know that Minimoose, Gir, and I would love to come. But, I don't know about Kierra and Max. You see Kierra had kind of a bad day today.

-Amethyst- What do you mean Diva? Were you two fighting again?

-Diva- Sort of I think it would be best if I started from the beginning.

Setting 2 Flash Back Begins.

-Present Diva- Well it all started when I was in my room minding my own business.

-Diva- (She was hugging one of her pillows.) Oh Gir tomorrow is Valentines Day and we are destine to spend it together. Just you and me and no one else like that despicable boyfriend stealing Mimi GRR… (She destroyed the pillow mistaking if for Mimi.) Whoops looks like I am gonna to need another new pillow. Sorry you had to see that Gir Shrine. Anyway (She put on her Gir worshiping out fit and began to chant.) Oh Gir Shrine give me the strength to ask the Great one out tomorrow. I honor you with the Gir "Song of Love". (She cleared he throat.) **Oh Tacos, Mooses, and Piggies… These are the things that you love… But don't you see you should love me more… We are meant to be you and I… Diva and Gir Do di do Doom Doom…** (Then there was a knock on the door.) Oh come on… (She stashed her Gir worshiping outfit back in the closet in case it was Gir at the door.) Yes?

-Kierra- Diva it's me.

-Diva- What do you want Kierra?

-Kierra- I need your help.

-Diva- (She signed and opened her door.) This had better not be some kind of trick.

-Kierra- No it's not. It's just you're so open with Gir and… Well I was just wondering if you would come with me to Shadow's House and…

-Diva- Wait I know where this is going you're afraid to talk to Max alone because you're love… Hahah… You love Max… You love Max… You love Max…

-Kierra- I knew this was a stupid idea. I should go ask…

-Diva- No wait Kierra I wanna come with you and I promise I wont laugh… much.

-Kierra- What?

-Diva- Oh nothing come on we're wasting time.

-Present Diva- So we went to Shadow's House and hid in the bushes for a while.

-Kierra- This is a bad idea Diva. Maybe we should come back later. Yah let's come back never… (She was trying to leave, but Diva grabbed her hand.)

-Diva- Back Back (She acted like a chicken.)

-Kierra- I don't care. (She still tried to get lose, but Diva would not let her go.)

-Diva- Oh no you don't. (She pulled Kierra to the door.)

-Kierra- No Diva please… (But, it was too late Diva rang the door bell.)

-Max- (His voice came on the intercom.) Yes who is it? I warn you if you are here to terrorize this house in anyway I will destroy you and…

-Diva- Max it's just Diva and Kierra.

-Max- Oh… (He opened the door.) What do you guys need? Is there danger?

-Diva- No, but there will be if you keep talking to people like that on the intercom.

-Max- What too much?

-Diva- Little bit… Anyway Kierra wants to talk to you. (She pulled Kierra in front of her.)

-Kierra- I ah… (She just froze after only a couple of words.)

-Diva- (She knew where this was going "Nowhere" so she had to act.) She want's you to come with us on a walk.

-Max- Why didn't she ask me that?

-Diva- Just answer the stupid question.

-Max- O.k. well um… my Master told me to stay here and guard the house.

-Kierra- But we won't keep you too long it's just ah… I I I Piggies! (She covered her mouth and hid behind Diva.)

-Max- O.k. weird… You know the walk sounds interesting but my Master told me to stay here so sorry bye. (He went inside and closed the door.)

Diva- What was that?

-Kierrra- Gir attacked me with a piggie constantly last night and I panicked and flashed back to it. I'm sorry he must think I'm such a freak…

-Diva- No maybe… but we could try again. (She said reaching for the doorbell button.)

-Kierra- No I can't…

-Present Diva- And she just ran off all the way home and ever since then she has been locked up in her library.

Setting 3 Flash Back Over

-Amethyst- Wow Diva I'm surprised you're this worries about Kierra. I though you didn't like her.

-Diva- Well I don't like her Gir Related Comments other then that she's o.k.

-Amethyst- Oh. (She rolled her eyes at Diva and then she started to the think about the matter at hand.) Well it's obvious to me that we need to get Kierra and Max alone together. That way she'll have no choice but to talk to him, and he'll see how great she really is.

-Diva- Right and how do we do that?

-Amethyst- Well… Hmm… Good question… (She started to pace the floor and eventually she walked out of her room and Diva followed.)

-Gir- (Just then Gir flew into the room holding a CD.) **Doom Di Doo ****That's the Brazzle Dazzle way,  
>To do your work now and take off tomorrow,<br>Flying through the air; you don't need wings on (wings on),  
>Climb right up! and feel the thrill it brings on,<br>Flock with the wind as it sings on.  
>Ride higher and higher and glide above the clouds,<br>Free! no one to catch us or slow us,  
>Even the birds are below us!<strong> (He ended up flying right into a wall. He fell to the ground and dropped the CD.)

-Diva- (She ran right up to Gir and Amethyst followed.) Oh my beloved are you o.k.?

-Gir- WEE I WANT'S TO DO THAT AGAIN! (He started up his jets again and flew into the air and headed into his room.) **It's a Brazzle Dazzle day,  
>A life time of joy in just a few hours,<br>All our Brazzle Dazzle years have just begun,  
>We'll follow the sun and replay,<br>This Brazzle Dazzle day!  
><strong>

-Amethyst- I guess that answerer's that question. (She saw the CD and picked it up.) Gir this is my CD how did you get it? Man I've been looking everywhere for it. That silly S.I.R. Unit thanks to him I thought I lost it… That's it. You and Gir will go "missing" and Kierra and Max will go looking for you and…

-Diva- They'll end up talking to each other and best of all I can spend the whole day with Gir WOOO!

-Amethyst- (She shook her head in annoyance.) Exactly right.

-Diva- Brilliant idea Master.

-Amethyst- Of course I thought of didn't I. Now I just have to tell Shadow and we can commence with Project Cupid tomorrow.

-Me- Well that was the first chapter. I know it was short, but I will try to update soon. So Review and as always ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. GIR AND DIVA ARE LOST RUN!

-Me- Finally I got this chapter done. I don't own Invader Zim or part of the Toby Keith song that is in here. I do own all of my characters and this other song that is in here. Enjoy.

Setting 1 Diva's Room

Diva was sleeping in her room. She was hugging a little Gir toy she had made.

-Diva- Oh Gir finally we are alone just you and me. Wait where are you going? No wait come back come… (She fell out of bed.) Oh thanks goodness it was just a dream. Wait it was a dream… AH the plan. (She looked at her clock.) Ah it's 12:00, oh no. (She activated her communicator watch and started getting her disguise on as fast as she could.) Master?

-Amethyst- (She and Shadow were at the restaurant.) Diva finally.

-Diva- What do you mean finally? Why didn't you wake me?

-Amethyst- Because, I thought I should let you sleep, but now I'm thinking I shouldn't have. I hope you a plan.

-Diva- Of course I have a plan.

-Amethyst- Good than call me as soon as you can. (She hung up.)

-Diva- Yah no prob. The truth is I have no plan. All I have is a bunch of different fun day pamphlet I got in the mail. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wing it. (She said stuffing the pamphlets into her disguise pocket and heading up stairs to where she assumed Gir was.)

Setting 2 T.V. Room

Diva was right Gir was in the TV room watching the Angry Monkey show in his disguise.

-Gir- Hi monkey I wants to play with you. Come on. No you have to come out of the box. Please?

-Diva- Hey Gir.

-Gir- Hey Pinky.

-Diva- What you doing?

-Gir- Watching the monkey, but I want to play with him. Maybe if I throw this at the box the monkey can get out. (He said picking up the remote.)

-Diva- (She grabbed his hand before he could throw the remote.) No Gir you don't have to do that, because I know where we can find real monkeys.

-Gir- (At the sound of this Gir dropped the remote and his eyes became big.) Uw you do where where…

-Diva- At the Zoo see. (She took out one of the pamphlets and showed it to Gir.)

-Gir- YEAH! REAL MONKEYS COME ON PINKY! WOO! (Gir ran out the door in a flash.)

-Diva- Wait Gir you have to let me lead. (She followed Gir out the door, but she was in such a hurry that she dropped the pamphlet in the yard.)

Setting 3 The Zoo

-Diva- Well here we are now how do we get in? (She said staring at the gate. She and Gir were hiding near the gate entrance.)

-Gir- (All of a sudden Gir started digging under the gate. Soon enough he was on the other side.)

-Diva- Oh brilliant idea Gir as always. (She followed him through the hole.)

-Gir- Wee! Where are the monkeys Pinky?

-Diva- We'll find them in a minute. (She activated her communicator.) Master Gir and I are in position.

-Amethyst- Excellent work Diva I'll call Kierra.

-Diva- K… (Amethyst hung up and Diva turned to Gir.) O.k. Gir now we can. Gir? Gir? Oh no Gir. ( Gir had disappeared and all Diva could do was run of and try to find him.)

-Amethyst- (She contacted Kierra.) Hey Kierra.

-Kierra- Oh hey Master. How's your date going? (She said in a gloomy way.)

-Amethyst- Oh it's great, but Kierra Gir and Diva just called and they are in trouble. I need you to find them.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I'll find them.

-Amethyst- Good and Shadow is sending Max along to help you.

-Kierra- He's what? Master no I…

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Kierra you're breaking up… I'm going through a tunnel… (She made the crackling sound and hung up.)

-Shadow- My turn? (He said rolling his eyes a little.)

-Amethyst- Yep.

-Shadow- (He called Max.) Hey Max.

-Max- Hello Master is something wrong. Were you and Amethyst attacked? Do I need to come and destroy your enemies?

-Shadow- No Max it's nothing like that. It's just Gir and Diva are missing and I need you to help Kierra find them.

-Max- Don't worry Master I'll accomplish this mission posthaste. (He hung up and ran out the door in his disguise.)

-Amethyst- And now we just let fait decide. (They click their glasses together and went back to their own date.)

Setting 4 Zim's TV Room

Kierra was in the TV Room talking to Mini Moose in her disguise.

-Kierra- Oh Mini Moose why did my Master do this to me? I can't talk to him. I'll just make a complete fool of myself again. I got it you tell him I'm sick.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Kierra- But Mini Moose?

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Kierra- You're right I have been in worse scraps then this before but…

-Mini Moose- Meep. (The door bell rang.)

-Kierra- Oh come on please?

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Kierra- Fine I'm going. (She walked out the door very slowly. Mini Moose had to shove her out the door in the end. When he finally got Kierra out he closed the door behind her and locked it. She looked at Max and said.) Hey Max. (She waved a little.)

-Max- Hello Kierra. I suspect you know why I am here?

-Kierra- Yes ah… Gir and Diva have gone… missing.

-Max- Right and it is our job to find them. So do you have any idea where they might be?

-Kierra- No…Sorry.

-Max- O.k. then let's look for clues. (Max started searching all over the place for any clue that would help them find Gir and Diva.)

-Kierra- (She started to walk to him to tell him something not paying attention to where she was going.) Ahh… Max I ah… (She tripped over the pamphlet.)

-Max- Kierra what happened?

-Kierra- I tripped over this pamphlet.

-Max- Ah-ha great work Kierra (He took the pamphlet from her.) you've found our first clue.

-Kierra- I did? (She said getting up.)

-Max- Yes it's obvious that Gir and Diva were taken to this Zoo place and our being held captive there as we speak. We must save them.

-Kierra- Or they… could have just gone to… the Zoo. Gir loves animals…

-Max- That too. Come on let's go. (They ran to the Zoo.) O.k. according to this map that is the Zoo place now the gate is heavily guarded, but don't worry Kierra I'll destroy those guards. (He took out an Irken Gun from inside his pocket.)

-Kierra- Wait Max… why don't we just use this hole… (She said pointing to the hole that Gir and Diva had used.)

-Max- Oh o.k. (He put his gun away and they used the hole.)

-Kierra- (They got to the other side.) You know Max…you should probably stop bring out your guns around humans it will blow your cover.

-Max- Sorry Kierra but my mentor at the S.I.R Unit Academy always said "Shoot first, ask questions later".

-Kierra- Well here on Earth… that is not the best idea.

-Max- Yeah I guess you're right. Plus we'll have the element of surprise if I keep my gun out of sight. Now come on let's start searching.

-Diva- (In another part of the Zoo she was still looking for Gir.) Gir Gir?

-Gir- (He was in the monkey cage playing with the monkeys. Currently he was swing on one of the monkey vines.) Swing swing! I love to swing! (He landed on one of the branches and one of the monkeys was there with a banana.) Uww is that for me? (The monkey gave Gir the banana. He ate the banana in a weird Gir kind of way. He plunged his head into the banana and started eating it.) Mmm… (Soon there were pieces of banana all over him.) I is a great monkey. (Then a whole bunch of little monkeys came on to the branch to pick off the pieces of banana that were now all over Gir.) I love being real monkey. Monkey King. Wee…

-Diva- Gir there you are. (She saw him in the monkey cage and slipped into the cage throw the hole he had made to get in. Diva climbed up to Gir.)

-Gir- Hi Pinky. Look I have a whole bunch of new monkey friends. (The monkeys were all over him eating every piece of banana that they could find. Of course since it was Gir that they were eating on they soon found more stuff to eat. They found a couple of cupcakes crumbs, pizza cheese, and all sorts of other things.)

-Diva- That's great Gir, (She grabbed one of Gir's hands and started pulling.) but we really have to get out of here and… (Soon one of the monkeys noticed that the pink dog was taking its lunch away. So it bit her.) Ow... (The monkey growled.) Back off he's my man. (The monkey made an angry scary monkey face.) Oh yeah. (She took off the head of her doggy disguise to show her true head and she made the scariest face you could ever image a cute little bunny thing could make. Her mouth was all foamy and she showed her teeth and it just did not look natural at all to the poor little monkeys. They all ran for their live.)

-Gir- Aww… Pinky why did you scare my monkey friends away?

-Diva- (At this point she had put back on her disguise.) Because Gir you're not supposed to be in here and… (Gir was gone again.) Gir? Oh no Gir? (Diva ran off to go and find Gir again.)

-Gir- Look Pinky I found a pretty kitty. (Gir was in a lion's cage petting a sleeping lion.) I is gonna play with your tail!

-Diva- No Gir don't touch that tail! (Diva ran into the cage, but it was too late Gir pulled on the lion's tail and woke it. The lion started chasing Diva and Gir all over its habitat. They finally managed to escape by hiding in the tall grass and running out the door.) That was too close. I hope that the lion and the monkeys don't get out. Now Gir you've got to stop doing all these dangerous things. I don't want anything to happen to you.

-Gir- Hahaha I like danger.

-Diva- Aww I can't stay mad at you Gir. You're too cute. (She gave him a big hug. Then she noticed some humans with candy.) Hmm… you wait here I'll be right back. (She ran up to the humans, and started to beg for the candy in a cute little doggy way.)

-Human- Aww look at the cute puppy. You want some candy puppy. Aww here you go. (The humans gave Diva the candy and she ran off with it.)

-Diva- Sucker. (She ran back to the place where she had left Gir only to find that he was no longer there.) Gir…. Gir…. Oh no not again. (She put the candy in her pocket and ran off to try and find the ever elusive little crazy S.I.R Unit.)

-Gir- Wee horsy go! GO!(Gir shouted.)

-Little Girl- (A little girl was with her mom on a Zoo trip and she spotted Gir in the Zebra cage.) Mommy why is there a green doggy on the Zebra?

-Mom- (Her mom was talking on her cell phone.) Not now dear I'm trying to close a deal.

-Little Girl- (She tugged on her mother's dress.) But, mommy look puppy.

-Mom- (The mother looked at the Zebra and the puppy was gone.) That's it we're getting you glasses. (The mother said grabbing her little girl's hands and pulling her away.)

-Little Girl- But mommy there was a puppy. (Soon the girl and her mom were long gone.)

-Diva- (She had Gir's numb hand in one hand and was hiding behind a bush. Diva had pulled Gir off the Zebra and out of the cage just before the truth was known.) Shoo that was close. Gir I told you to stop doing dangerous things.

-Gir- But, horsy is my friend she would not hurt me.

-Diva- Oh Gir I know you wanna play with the animal, but could you please do me a favor and just stay out of the cages. Please?

-Gir- O.k.'s

-Diva- Oh thank you Gir. By the way I wanted to give you these, Happy Valentine's Day.

-Gir- YEAH CANDY! (He quickly ate the candies wrappers and all.)

-Diva- Yes he likes them. Aw this is so wonderful and… (She saw Kierra and Max near one of the cages behind Gir.) Ah…

-Gir- What's wrong Pinky?

-Diva- Nothing Gir I just want to go… in there. (She said pointing to the Reptile House.) Come on. (She grabbed his hand again and ran into the Reptile House.)

-Gir- Uww… (He stared in awe at all the new animal friends.)

-Diva- How did they find us so quickly? It's impossible unless… (She searched her pockets and realized that she had dropped the pamphlet.) Oh no I lost the pamphlet. I must have dropped it when I was running after Gir. Stupid Stupid… (She said hitting her head in frustration.) O.k. calm down Diva I don't think they saw us come in here. So I'll just keep him in here till I come up with a new plan. (Diva and Gir began to walk around the reptile house. Diva stayed close to Gir this time.)

-Gir- (He was playing pica-boo with every animal in the house.) Pica-boo! (He said to a turtle that hid in his cell.) Pica-boo! (He said scarring a bunch of little lizard silly. They quickly ran under the piece of wood in their cage.) Pica-boo! (He said to a big snake that was not shook up that much by Gir weirdness. It just continued to lie in its same position. He stuck his tongue out again and again.) Look Pinky he likes me.

-Diva- Yah cool Gir. What to do? What to do?

-Gir- Aww poor Pinky seems so sad. (The snake put its head up a little.) I know you wanna to play with me. Huh yes Pinky would love to play with you too. But she said "No cage go." (The snake turned its head away from the insane creature.) You're right I set you free. Then we can all play. (He ran off to a room filled with buttons.) Now which button? PUSH ALL BUTTONS! (He pushed as many buttons as he could.)

-Zoo Computer- Attention Emergency Reptile Release Button Activated!

-Gir- YEAH! (Instantly all of the reptiles were let loose.)

-Diva- Gir what have you done?

-Gir- I get buddies free. So we could play! YEAH! (He spied one of the green lizards that had hid from him earlier.) Yeah lizzy! (He ran after the poor lizard that ran for its life.)

-Diva- No Gir come back. (She ran out of the house after Gir. Outside tons of the animals were loose attacking as many humans as they could find.)

-Random People- AHH GET THIS SNAKE OFF OF ME! AHHH THERE IS A LIZARD IN MY PANTS! LION RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Monkey in my hair! MONKEY IN MY HAIR!

-Max- What's going on here?

-Announcer Guy- (His voice came on the intercom.) Attention everybody do not panic some of our animals are loose, but…

-Gir- Uw what's this room. Hey that's me. Hi other me. I like tacos. You too?

-Diva- Gir give me that. Sorry folks ignore that last massage and… No Gir don't go up there.

-Announcer Guy- Ah I don't know what just happened, but please people don't panic we will get everything … AH LION HELP CALL ANIMAL CONTROL CALL MY MOMMY!

-Max- That was Gir and Diva on the intercom right?

-Kierra- Yep come on we've got to hurry. (They ran to the announcer building. They were unaware that Gir and Diva had long left that building.)

-Diva- (Diva had finally manage to grab Gir's hand. She pulled him passed all the chaos. Every human in the Zoo was screaming or being attacked while screaming. Eventually Diva pulled Gir out of the Zoo through the hole.) Woo we made it.

-Gir- Pinky why did we have to leave? I was having so much fun.

-Diva- Ah… because well ah… O.k. Gir I'm gonna be honest with you. You see… we're playing hide and seek with Kierra Buddy and Mr. Lightning.

-Gir- YEAH! Are we winning?

-Diva- No we're loosening. In fact I just saw them in there. That is why we had to leave. You see we have to find a new hiding place. Now or we'll lose completely.

-Gir- No I don't want to lose. Where should we hide Pinky?

-Diva- Well it needs to be some place safe and dark, where they won't suspect.

-Bill Board- (Just then a Bill Board sign started to play a massage.) Howdy Yawl you looking for a good time with your lover? Then come on down to The V-day Hoedown and have a root too ten good time.

-Diva- That's it. Dance halls are dark, there are no dangerous animals, it's so romantic, and perfect. Just me and Gir dancing alone together... (Diva fantasized how wonderful that would be.)

-Gir- Pinky?

-Diva- What? Oh right. Ah come on Gir I found our hiding place. The V-day Hoedown!

-Gir- YEAH DANCING! (They ran to the hoedown.)

Setting 5 A Hour Later

Kierra and Max were walking out of the Zoo. The Zoo is in shambles. There are animal control cars and ambulances everywhere.

-Animal Control- Attention everyone this is the Animal Control. The Zoo apologizes for the inconvenience, but some of the animals got out. We are trying very hard to gather them all up. If any of you are horribly hurt please locate the nearest ambulance or we will find you. You can get a refund at the gate and we ask you all to leave the Zoo as soon as possible and in an orderly fashion. That is all.

-Max- Stupid humans. We barley escaped that place with our lives. Don't they know how to run a business? If I was running that place Kierra you can guaranty that none of the animals would ever get out.

-Kierra- Calm down Max I don't think it was the humans fault.

-Max- It does not matter if it is was the humans fault or not Kierra. Thanks to that chaos we lost Gir and Diva.

-Kierra- Don't worry Max I'm sure we'll find them… eventually.

-Max- (He signed.) I guess you're right. Sorry if I'm over reacting Kierra. It's just I've never seen that much chaos. I've only read about them in books.

-Kierra- You like to read?

-Max- Yes mostly Horror Novels. I figure I should know as much as I can about the strange creatures that live on this planet. So if I ever meat one I can destroy and protect my Master from them. Do you like to read?

-Kierra- Yes. I love to read every new book is like a new adventure… Ah at least that is how I think of them.

-Max- Hmm… I never thought of it that way. Well ah…

-Bill Board- (The same bill board came on again.) Howdy Yawl you looking for a good time with your lover? Then come on down to The V-day Hoedown and have a root too ten good time.

-Kierra- Hey maybe they went there. After all Gir loves dancing.

-Max- Good idea let's check it out.

Setting 6 The V-day Hoedown

Gir and Diva were dancing to "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This"

-Announcer- **You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at. We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning a around and around and around and around…**

-Diva- So Gir does this music make you wanna do anything? (She said getting her lips ready and closing her eyes. After a while she realized that Gir was not kissing her back. She opened her eyes and saw that Gir was riding a mechanical bull that was near where they had been dancing.)

-Gir- WEE Pinky look at me. WEE!

-Diva- Darn I was so close. (She turned her back away from Gir in frustrations then she saw Kierra and Max far away in the crowd. She hid behind a man's leg.) Huh how did they find us so easily? Gir we… Gir Gir? (Gir had vanished again.) Oh no Gir?

-Gir- Hi Pinky! (He said from behind her. The sudden appearance of Gir scared Diva.)

-Diva- Ah no don't hurt me! Oh Gir it's just you. Where have you been?

-Gir- It's a secret.

-Announcer- YEE-HA O.k. all you cowboys and cowgirls out there we got ourselves a request. So grab a partner and get down and do whatever I say.

-Max- What is that human talking about?

-Kierra- I think he wants us to dance.

-Announcer- Come on folks we're not gonna start till everybody is holding hands. (Max grabbed Kierra's hands and she blushed. The music began it was Hillbilly Music.) **Alright swing your partner round and round don't let up till he falls to the ground. Trot to the left trot to the right. Like a piggy. I like piggies. Throw your partner into the punch and play splashy yeah pink punch. WOO! **(Gir was just about the only person that was enjoying this. Everybody had done what the announcer said and most of them were covered in punch, dizzy, or feeling sick.)

-Band Mate- (One of the girl band mates walked up to the announcer and said.) O.k. this song is nuts give me that mike. (She grabbed his hand that had the mike in it.)

-Announcer- But, I have to do it it's a request. (He pulled back trying to get his hand loose.) And it's my mike. You're just jealous of my singing skills.

-Band Mate- Your skills are just stupid hillbilly luck.

-Announcer- Uw that is it. (He took his other hand and punched the girl away.) Sorry folks my band mate forgot her place. (The man should not have said that or looked away, because the second that he did the girl jumped on top of him and started attacking him.)

-Random Person- HOWDOWN FIGHT! (Everybody in the place started fighting, throwing stuff, or running for their lives.)

-Diva- (She just dodged a chair that had nearly hit her.) Ah let's get out of here. (She grabbed Gir's hand.) Come on Gir.

-Gir- No this is fun. (He grabbed a punch bowl and threw it in the air.) FLY PINK STUFF BE FREE! (The punch went all over Kierra and Max who were trying to find a way out of this insane place. The bowl itself fell on top of a human who began hitting the bowl with a spoon in his hand for some strange reason.)

-Diva- Sorry Gir. (She grabbed him and ran. When they were finally out of the dance hall she put him down and just continued to hold his hand guiding him away from the chaos.) Great idea Gir that song and punch trick distracted Kierra Buddy and Mr. Lightning perfectly.

-Gir- You mean Kierra Buddy and Mr. Lightning were in there? (Diva stopped walking for a while to catch her breath. Then she turned to Gir.)

-Diva- Yah and they could have found us, but don't worry I think we lost them. (Right when she said that Kierra and Max crawled out of the dance place.) Oh shoot.

-Gir- Hi… (Diva put her hands over Gir's mouth.)

-Diva- No Gir under here. (She guided him under a park bench and they stayed there. Gir was surprisingly still very quiet after Diva let go of his mouth. They watched and listened.)

-Max- Are you o.k. Kierra? (He helped Kierra up. The two of them had crawled out of the dance hall. It was the only way to make sure that they got out alive.) What is wrong with these people? That was so….

-Kierra- (Just then she started laughing hysterically.) Hahahahahahahaha….

-Max- Why are you laughing?

-Kierra- (She continued to laugh with every word.) I'm sorry…hahaha…I…hahaha…can't help it…hahaha… Max you look so ridiculous… Hahaha…. (She gave Max a mirror, and when he saw himself he could not help but start laughing too. His doggy suit was drenched in punch, the ears were dripping down, one of the eyes had gum on them, some of the material was ripping off, and the nose was coming off.)

-Max- Yah I guess I do… hahaha… But look who's talking. (He handed Kierra the mirror and continued to laugh.)

-Kierra- (The condition of Kierra's disguise was no better. The tip of one of the cat ears was ripped off, the tail was no longer as long as it once was part of it had been torn off. There was punch all over her too. There was even a slice of pizza on her head.)

-Max and Kierra- (They both continued to laugh at how ridiculous they looked.) Hahahahaha…

-Max- And I thought my disguise was strange before… Hahahahaha… (The two of them laughed and laughed. Eventually they had to sit down on the bench that Gir and Diva were hiding under just to catch their breath.) Wow what a day. I don't think I have ever laughed that hard in my life. Hahaha…

-Kierra- Me neither. (The two of them shook off some of the punch and Kierra took off the pizza slice and Max grabbed the gum off. Gir was able to eat the pizza slice as it hit the ground. He also caught the punch in his mouth like a kid would snowflakes. Diva did not even try to touch the gum wad that had landed near her. She just kept her mouth shut and listened.)

-Max- You know Kierra I hate to admit it, but this day has been kind of fun in a weird way.

-Kierra- Yah it has. Ah… Max?

-Max- Yes?

-Kierra- I want to apologize for yesterday.

-Max- Oh you mean when you blurted out piggy. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't come on the walk with you and Diva maybe I would have had as much fun as I did today. I would hope it would minus the pain. Hahahaha… But I had to obey my Master.

-Kierra- I know I was just nervous about talking to you.

-Max- Nervous, why were you nervous?

-Kierra- Well I ah…

-Gir- (Just then Gir popped out from under the bench. He scared Kierra and Max to death.) Aw you guys are so cute.

-Diva- Gir you blew our cover.

-Max- What the Diva, Gir were you two under there the whole time?

-Diva- Of course not. (She walked in front of Kierra and Max.) This is all just a dream. We are an illusion. Whoo (She said making ghost sounds.)

-Kierra- Save it Diva. (Kierra and Max looked at Diva. They knew that she was lying and she could see it in their eyes.)

-Diva- Alright yes we were under there the whole time.

-Max- (He stud up.) O.k. now that we've finally found you two let's… (They each took out a leash attached to a collar for both Diva and Gir.)

-Gir- Play again. Weee! This time you hide. (He covered his eyes.) Cupcake, monkey, piggy… (He said as if those were actual numbers.)

-Kierra- (She stood up putting her hands on her hips.) What's he talking about Diva?

-Diva- Oh you know Gir he's always so cute and funny.

-Max- Well now's not the time for jokes. Come on Gir let's get you home. (Max put a leash and collar on Gir and then pulled one of Gir hands away from his eyes.)

-Gir- Yeah I found you Mr. Lightning now we go get Suck Monkey.

-Max- What's a Suck Monkey?

-Gir- Huh you don't know what a Suck Monkey is. Come on I tell you. (Max started pulling Gir toward Zim's base using the leash and the base was still a ways away. All while he was doing this Gir went on and on about Suck Monkeys.)

-Diva- Well I guess we'd better follow them. (She said grabbing the leash that Kierra had brought and putting it on herself. Then they started following Gir and Max. Kierra walked right by here. She and Kierra were a little behind the boys in fact the boys could not hear a thing they were talking about and that is exactly the way Kierra wanted it.)

-Kierra- Diva I have a few question for you.

-Diva- I don't know what you're talking about.

-Kierra- I haven't asked you the questions yet.

-Diva- Oh right well ah…

-Kierra- Diva was Gir the one who let out all those animals at the Zoo, and did he also request that weird song at the dance hall?

-Diva- Well he… ah… Yes I'm sorry Kierra, but I told Master about yesterday and she came up with this great plan to get you and Max alone. We just wanted you to have the chance to talk to him. You were so sad and I didn't like seeing you like that. But, I kept taking Gir to all the wrong places. I didn't even get to kiss him and… (Just then before Diva could talk any more Kierra ran up and hugged her.) Ah Kierra what are you doing?

-Kierra- I'm giving you a thank you hug Diva.

-Diva- Really?

-Kierra- Yep. (She let go.) Diva Master's plan worked I was able to talk to him. Thank you so much. (They started walking again.) All this time I thought you didn't like me, because we fight so much. I guess most of the time it is my fault.

-Diva- Oh Kierra don't worry about that. We are like sisters and sisters always fight a little. And besides most of the time I have fun fighting you. (The two of them started laughing.) So does this mean you are going to tell Max how you feel?

-Kierra- No I am going to take things slow.

-Diva- O.k. if that is the way you wanna do it. I am just glad that you can talk to him now. And speaking of talking to him you still have a job to do.

-Kierra- What do you mean?

-Diva- You need to ask him to sit by you when we go see the Fire Meteors tonight with our Masters.

-Kierra- Oh no I couldn't I…

-Diva- Come on Kierra I thought you said you weren't afraid.

-Kierra- I'm not I…

-Diva- (She walked over to Kierra and shoved her more towards the boys to give her the hint that she needed to do this.)

-Kierra- Fine. (She began to walk closer to the boys.)

-Gir-(He had been rambling on and on and frankly Max was getting a little freaked out his eyes were twitching.) Chocolate Bubble Gum or Cup Cake Surprise is my favorite or… (He saw a butterfly fly past them.) Hi Butterfly…

-Kierra- Ah Gir would you mind going over there to talk to Diva? (She said getting in between Max and Gir.)

-Gir- Okie-Dokie... (Max let go of Gir's leash knowing that Diva would watch Gir. He was also releaved to be away from his crazyness.) Hey Pinky look I found a butterfly. Come back here. (He said chasing after the butterfly.)

-Max- Thank you Kierra. I thought I was going to go insane. Listening to Gir rambling on and on about that Suck Monkey stuff… (He shuttered a little.) How do you manage to live with him?

-Kierra- I get by. Ah Max our Masters asked if we wanted to go see the Fire Meteors.

-Max- Oh yah I know about that why?

-Kierra- Well I was just ah wondering if you… ah… wanted to ah… sit by me? (She blushed.)

-Max- Sure.

-Kierra- Great.

-Diva- Aw young love. Now if only Gir would just… (Just then the butterfly flew on Diva's nose.)

-Gir- BUTTERFLY! (Gir jumped on top of Diva to get the butterfly and in the process he ended up kissing her on the lips and knocking her over. Gir was sitting on top of Diva putting his hands up with joy.) Yeah we fall down go boom! Pinky let's do that again. (Diva had fainted due to the kiss.) Pinky? YEAH! I get to drag THE PINKY! (He got off of Diva and grabbed her leg and started dragging her all over the place.) DRAGGING THE PINKY WEE! (He ran right pasted Kierra and Max still dragging Diva right along.)

-Kierra- No Gir wait up!

-Max- Gir Diva come back! (Kierra and Max chased Gir all over the place.)

-Me- Well that is the ending. Gir probably dragged Diva all over the neighborhood before Max and Kierra finally caught up to him, and took them home to see the Fire Meteors. Either way this day is a day that neither one of them will soon forget. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am sorry for the long delay on the last chapter. Also don't expect any stories soon from me. The next story is Motorcycle Mayhem. Anyway that is what I will be working on in my spare time. Until next time review and I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
